


Where Are You?

by page1229



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Mention of attempted rape, Strong Language, Violence, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page1229/pseuds/page1229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua run away together to find Gon's father. Gender bend, real world situation AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To fill the empty space that is fem!KilluGon. A quick warning, there is mention of attempted rape in this chapter. It's not very descriptive but I just wanted to warn anyone who might be sensitive to that issue. Also, Alluka does not appear in the chapter itself but I do have plans to include her perhaps later in this story.

The sound of broken shattering against the wall echoed in the cavernous dining room, red wine cascading down the back wall as if the house was bleeding. A young woman with startling white hair stared down a much older woman who wore sunglasses while a rather large man with watched calmly from the head of the table. The young woman was standing with her palms on the table, the older woman across from her also standing. The older woman was biting her lower lip.

"Killua," the older woman addressed the white haired girl in a hiss. "I can't believe this: you're throwing everything we ever gave you away for a little island slut!"

"Don't you fucking dare call her that!" Killua ordered.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!" Kikiyo's voice boomed. "Silva! Control your daughter!"

The man just sat and watched, calmly assessing the situation. Killua turned her glare towards Silva, daring him to challenge her. Normally, the girl was too intimidated to go against her father but once provoked she would not stop and she would not yield.

Silva closed his cerulean eyes. "Killua," he almost sighed. "You're seventeen years old. You're a young, vibrant woman who has never once asked for anything. We provided for you, you took everything we handed you. Only in return did we ask for you to listen to our requests."

Killua's own blue eyes searched her father's face for his meaning. "I did."

"You followed them to the letter. Even when the requests were unpleasant."

"Yes."

"But despite all the freedoms we gave you, you desired something. You never voiced that desire until now but for years you walked around with that hollow look in your eye; missing that one thing we never gave you." Kikiyo stood speechless throughout. It was the most quiet she had been in years.

Silva opened his eyes slowly, looking towards his daughter who reminded him so much of himself when he was young. His sons were never as independent as she. "You want to elope with this girl?"

"We're not running away to Vegas to get married. We just want to travel around." _And look for Gon's father_ , she added mentally.

"But you two are lovers," it was not a question.

Killua nodded. Kikiyo paled.

"Y-You," her mother stuttered. "You can't be! You were going to be married to one of the sons of your father's closest associate! You were going to live in luxury and give us grandchildren!"

"Quiet!" Silva barked. His wife pursed her thinned lips together. His attention returned to Killua. "Killua, you are our only daughter. We did have high hopes for you but I always knew we could never keep you here."

"You still have Alluka." It was a fate she did not want for her little sister but it would suit the frail child enough to be content.

Silva shook his head. "Alluka cannot bear children and despite what you and he says, it would not be right. Do you have any idea how that would make us look if we gave away a 'daughter' and not only have it revealed that it was not so, but also that Alluka is mentally unstable?"

"Who's fault is that?!" Killua shouted. "You locked her away like a disease! The only people she has ever known is her own family and the doctors you send to her!"

"Two of which she has killed," Kikiyo interjected.

"They tried to hurt her!" Killua's fist clenched, her nails digging into her palm. "She told me one of them touched her and she didn't like it. She told him to stop..."

The memory of her little sister crying in her arms flooded her head. She remembered running her hand over long black hair, the scent of Alluka's favorite strawberry shampoo was thick in her nostrils. They were sitting on a bed covered with stuffed animals, Killua had been brushing Alluka's hair and telling her about her day with Gon. When she asked Alluka what she had done that day, the sixteen year old had refused to answer at first. Simply saying she had a doctor visit. Killua persisted, wanting to know more. Alluka was stubborn until Killua accidentally tugged at her little sister's hair with the brush. The girl had squealed and retreated, it was then the older sister saw the bruises on her neck.

"He said he wanted to cure me," Alluka coughed out. "He said...if he could hurt Alluka enough, Nanika would come out and he could get rid of her."

"What did he do then?"

"He...pinned me down..."

Killua shook her mind away from the memory. She had no real faith in an afterlife but she prayed to whatever gods existed to perform any horrendous punishment on the man's soul.

Silva's voice brought her back to the present. "Alluka has a record. All ruled in self defense and reason of insanity. He is not a Zoldyck"

Killua glared. "That's good because neither am I." She turned away and stormed out of the dining room, pushing past Milluki who was listening at the door with Kalluto.

"Killua!" her mother shouted, chasing after her. Kikiyo grabbed her daughter's arm in the entrance hall, Milluki and Kalluto right behind her. "You are not leaving this house! Do you understand?!"

"Let go," Killua was deadly calm.

"You will not tell me what to do!" Kikiyo's grip increased, bruising the ivory skin beneath her claws.

Despite her mother's tight grasp, Killua was able to free her arm as she turned to face her. Her crystal blue eyes had darkened, her porcelain-like features set. She was a calm before a storm that threatened to tear the roof off of the house. "I am leaving."

Kikiyo flinched at the cold, then she was back to offense. "No, you are no-" A swift sting to her face silenced her. Killua's hand was poised for another strike.

"OI KILLUA!" Milluki ran up to his sister. He grabbed her wrist, "You ungrateful brat! Don't hurt ma-" A jab to his side and Milluki was on the ground on all fours, like the pig Killua knew he was.

Killua looked up at her little brother, Kalluto. He appeared delicate in his pleated skirt and black sweater. He was like Alluka, but not quite. He never spoke unless he needed to. Memories of him sneaking into Killua's room to try on her old clothes almost made her lose her composure. Kalluto just stared at her. He did not stop her as she walked out the house and out of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncomfortable-ness warning. A particular someone who does not care for personal space and gives off a very creepy vibe around his fruits.

"That bad?" the light voice over the phone chirped.

"Did you expect any different?" Killua sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I told you my parents had high hopes for me. They put almost all of their eggs in my basket."

"Wait, eggs. What?"

"It's an expression, Gon. They wanted me to marry into money and give them an ass load of grandkids. I suspect they wanted my husband to die off sometime after that." Killua left her taxi as soon as they approached the airport entrance. The woman hoisted a backpack and unloaded a suitcase from the cab trunk.

"Are you serious?!" the girl on the line almost shrieked.

"Ow! Gon!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, I'm serious. They've done this kind of thing before. Why do you think Illumi is gone so much? They practically whore him out all over the world." She entered the airport and looked around for her airplane gate. She had her ticket ready to show off.

"I just figured he was studying abroad," Gon replied.

"For six years, Gon?" Killua sat down by her gate and waited. She could feel the man sitting behind her watching. This flight was going to be great.

"Maybe he really likes Europe?"

Killua snorted. Gon giggled on the other side; she was the only one who could make Killua laugh like that.

"Oh Gon," Killua said dreamily, her expression softened. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too, Killua. I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too." They had been separated for almost a year, their relationship consisting of phone calls, video chats and instant messages. In that time, Gon had boasted about having a tattoo etched in a very intimate place that made Killua's mouth water. She could not wait to see the ink herself.

The voice on the intercom interrupted their conversation, "Now boarding, Flight 172 to Sahelta."

"There's my flight. I'll talk to you soon, Gon."

"'Kay! I love you, Killua!"

"I love you too, Gon." The call ended and Killua went through the gate. She could still sense the man who was looking at her walking right behind her. A fun flight, indeed.

It was not long before Killua was regretting not shelling out the cash for first class. She was sitting next to an older man with small circular sunglasses and spiked brown hair. As soon as the plane took off, he was bugging the stewardess to serve him scotch and offering Killua a few glasses. All of which she refused but that did not stop him from ordering two glasses every time the ones that were just brought out were drained.

"You're really hot, y'know that?" he slurred over his sixth drink. Oh why did she not bring headphones? "I would totally nail you in the bathroom on this thing if I wasn't already in a relationship."

"I bet," she said, staring out the window and trying to ignore him.

"I'm serious. But my boyfriend would kill me if he found out."

That caught her attention. "Boyfriend?"

"Yup." He dug into his pocket and brought out his wallet. Flipping it open, he showed off a picture of a young blonde male with greyish-brown eyes. He appeared very feminine: his hair almost reaching his shoulders, his features were thin and delicate. His eyes were attention grabbing, containing a seriousness but also a soft, guardianlike spark. "He's really smart. Way smarter than I could ever be but he believed I could be a doctor."

Killua remained silent, thinking of Gon.

"I love that pretty bastard," the man continued. "At first, I thought he was a chick but then he wasn't. I don't regret anything though. He made my life better." Tears started coming to his eyes. "I miss him so much."

The woman started thinking the worst. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he belched. Killua fanned the smell away from her face. "We had this huge fight before I left and we didn't make up until after I was gone. I texted him every day and night, telling him how much I loved him."

"That's sweet."

"Seriously," he leaned over to her. "You are really hot. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Killua grimaced. "Girlfriend."

"Huh?" He appeared puzzled by that. "I thought lesbians were supposed to be ugly chicks who couldn't get laid."

"Aren't you a treat," she replied. "Could you move? I need to use the bathroom. Do not follow me," she added as she entered the aisle.

Killua walked past the waiter's station. All of the flight attendants were gone, probably serving out drinks to morons like the one she just walked away from. She entered the lavatory and was about to close the door when a hand reached out to block it.

She huffed out an exasperated sigh. "I told you not to fucking follow me-"

The face at the door was not the drunk man, it was the man from the airport who would not stop staring. "Oh?" he said, his voice almost seductive. "Were you talking to me?"

"Who the hell-" The man was tall and pale with gelled red hair and gold eyes. The way he looked over Killua made her feel like he was seeing through her clothes. "Get the fuck out!"

"Hmm, I don't think so," he purred, walking into the lavatory and cornering her against the back wall. He grabbed a strand of her hair that was resting on her shoulder, running it between his fingers. "I'm here for my own reasons. I don't really care if you want me here or not." He leaned in to sniff her neck, causing Killua to freeze.

Every nerve in her body was shouting at her to run, to push the guy back and make a break for it. But the room was too small, he was blocking her path whether he was directly in her way or not.

"After all," he continued, his leg brushing against the crouch of her jeans. "Why would I let my prey get away? Killua Zoldyck."

Killua's heart stopped for a beat. Her breathing had ceased. "How...do you know my name?" she exhaled.

"Indeed, how do I know?" His hands were on her waist, fingers dancing around her belt. "You could say, I'm a friend of your brother, Illumi."

The mention of her brother caused a cord in her brain to snap. She reached out and pressed against the man's throat, though it did nothing to move him away. "What does Illumi have to do with you being in here?"

"Ooooh that's a delicious look in your eye. I'm almost convinced you could kill me."

"That's not an answer!" She increased the pressure, causing him to stumble back a little.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? After we land."

Killua gritted her teeth. "He's in Yorknew City."

"Bingo."

"He wants to take me back home."

"So it seems."

She looked directly into the man's eyes. "He wanted you to make sure I didn't disappear."

His ever present smiled widened. "Why are you telling me what I already know?"

"How would he feel if he knew you assaulted me in an airplane bathroom?"

"Angry, I suspect." He sounded unashamed. "I can't help myself when I see something as fresh and unsoiled as you."

"Disgusting," she spat.

"Perhaps, but you have a point." He backed away from her. "This might be a perfect opportunity but it's too soon to pluck an unripened fruit."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I intend to keep an eye on you but a chase is more fun. If I happen to lose you in a crowd, who can blame me?" He placed his thumb on Killua's chin. "I want to see you in your full wrath and destroy you then. When that happens, I will return you to your family." With that, the man opened the lavatory door and walked out.

Killua's heart was trying to return to its normal tempo but she was completely unnerved. Illumi was waiting for her, there was a man now stalking her, and she was afraid all of this would hurt Gon. Her knees gave out and she slide down the wall until she was sitting. She remained that way for almost half an hour before returning to her seat. The drunk man had passed out by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I don't really know how to write Hisoka. I gave it my best shot. Read and review.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm not entirely sure how long this fic will be or where it will go exactly. Read and review is much appreciated.


End file.
